Forest
by Gleek4ever23
Summary: A camping trip was fine to the New Directions, until a cabin they find is revealed to be the home of a serial killer. WARNING: Blood, Character death and language!
1. Camping

**My first GLEE story! Yaay! OK, just a very quick warning, there will be lots of blood, cursing and character death in here. It will take place after season 4 regionals. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room and yelled, "GLEE!" Everyone cheered as well. "Wonderful job guys, We are going to Nationals!" Everyone smiled at the comment. "Mr. Schue, I'm glad we won and all, but we lost Britt, Ryder, and Sugar." Tina said. "Right, we lost many voices." The teacher said.

"But right now, I will not say to find members. Because I think we should take a camping trip." Everyone cheered at the thought of the woods. "And, I was thinking of bringing some old friends along. You guys wanna come with us?" Mr. Shue called out to the hallway. Then they walked in.

Rachel, Finn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Kurt, Quinn, Ryder and Mercedes. Everyone got up to hug their friends. "Alright, let's go!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Their three trucks pulled into a lot and everyone stepped out. "This is awesome!" Marley screamed. Jake grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, she screamed to let her down. "Finn, Don't you think it will get buggy here?" Rachel asked. "Rachel, come one, you're fine!" Finn replied.

"Alright, I am loving it here!" Kurt told Blaine. "Me too, It's awesome here!" He agreed. Blaine was thinking of asking Kurt the biggest question ever this weekend. But when would the right time be?

"Damn it!" Quinn cried. "I forgot my bug spray! I need to drive to a store to get some. Anyone wanna come?" Kurt shot up his hand, as well as Blaine, Tina and Marley. "OK, get in the truck." Quinn said. They drove off, Quinn driving, Marley passenger and Kurt was in between Tina and Blaine.

Tina looked at Blaine with a, "Well, what are you waiting for?" look. Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt. "Hey Kurt?" Kurt turned to him. "Yeah, Blaine?" Blaine took a breath. "Will you-" Quinn interupted,"HOLY SHIT!" Quinn and Marley screamed as the truck drove into a fence and went flying down the hill with a crash a few seconds later.

**DUN DUUN DUN! Man, I suck at these cliffhangers. Anyways, as usual, comment your ideas in the reviews to get your idea in this story, plus if you have an account, free shout outs! R&R**


	2. The cabin

**CH 2. Yay.**

* * *

Quinn screamed as the car crashed in the bottom. It flipped and hit a tree and they were upside down. "Everyone OK?" She asked hoping they were all alive. "I'm good." Marley said, along with Tina, Kurt and- Blaine? "Oh my god, where's Blaine?" Kurt asked freaked out.

They got out and called for Blaine. "Help!" Someone called. "Please, help me, I'm stuck!" The four ran to the voice and found Blaine with his legs and arms wrapped in barbed wire. "Blaine, are you alright?" Tina asked. "Tine, I'm wrapped in razor wire, do you think I'm OK?" He replied.

"Careful, we might rip him up!" Kurt said as they got him out. "What happened, Quinn?" Marley asked angrily. Quinn shook her head. "I don't know! I ran over a ball of something and then we ended up here!" Then they heard voices calling them. "We're down here!" They called back. The group finally came to their rescue.

"Marley, you're OK!" Jake cried as he hugged his girlfriend. "Marley, Oh my god, what happened?" Kitty asked her nervously. "Unique is glad you're OK, Girl!" Unique said. Marley then told them she was fine.

"Guys!" Puck called. "Look." He pointed to the ball Quinn hit. "No one leaves razor wire in the road and especially not this much." Mike looked at everyone. "We need to get help." He said. Ryder added, "Yeah, we need a phone or something."

Santana then steps in. "Yeah, but how far is the closest phone?" She asks. "Santana's right. We don't know how far it is." Finn agreed. Mr. Schue raises his hand. "I'll go look for a place." Ryder also volunteers and the two walk down the road. "We should get back." Artie said rolling away.

* * *

"If we don't find a place soon, we have to leave some people." Ryder said after an hour. "Like you did?" Mr. Schue said while rolling his eyes. Ryder was confused. "What?" Mr. Schue laughed. "You're kinda good at leaving people. Like you're friends."

"I like it in glee, I just-" Ryder began, but Schuester interrupted, "Wanted to be away from one person? So you decide to blame one person and punish everyone else. That's what you did."

Ryder sighed. Then he saw a cabin and pointed to it. "Come on!" Ryder said. They knocked on the door and it opened. They walk in. "Hello?" Schue called. Mr. Schue went to the kitchen and Ryder started to follow when a door opened from behind and a large man pulled him in. Mr. Schue turned. "Ryder?"

Ryder was pulled back more and then the man raised a knife. Ryder's eyes widened as it came down and sunk into his shoulder. He was thrown down as the man jumped out and ran to schue and stabbed him in the side of his neck.

* * *

**Scary! The murders have just begun. What do you wanna read, just suggest ideas in the reviews!**


	3. Finchel

Tina put some peroxide on Blaine last cut on his arm. "Guys, Mr. Schue and Ryder have been gone for a while." Blaine said. "What if something happened?" Everyone started to agree, but then Sam stepped up. "Whoa, wait. Blaine, maybe they're still looking. It is a long walk." He said. Blaine looked around and then asked, "why didn't we take the cars?"

"Someone took the keys to the trucks," Mike said as he turned his head to Quinn. "or they were crashed into trees." Blaine sighed. "I hope they can find there way." He said. There was silence until Unique said, "Well, Unique needs her Unique sleep, so goodnight!" She walked into one of the tents. "Me too." Kitty agreed.

Soon everyone entered their tents, except Rachel and Finn. They weren't talking, just looking around. Finn broke the silence. "How are you doing at NYADA?" He asked. Rachel nodded and said, "Good. I'm hoping I got the part for Fanny Bryce." There was another pause. "Rachel, I still love you." Finn said. Rachel stared at him.

"Finn, I love you too. But I don't know if we can be a couple again." Rachel told Finn. There was yet another silence. "Wanna make out?" Finn asked. "Okay." Rachel replied smiling as they ran to the woods. They put their lips on each others. Rachel turns her head. "Did you hear that?" She asked, obviously scared.

"It was nothing." Finn replied, trying to kiss her again. "FINN!" She yelled. "I mean it. I heard something." Finn shook his head and laughed. "You're trying to scare me." Rachel was irritated. "Take me seriously for once, Finn!" She shouted. Finn crossed his arms. "You know what, I'll meet you at the camp." Finn said as he walked away. "Finn!" Rachel yelled. He was gone. She was alone in the dark. Or was she?

Sticks and leaves crackled more and Rachel looked around frantically. "Hello?!" Rachel shouted. "Whoever is there, come show your face now!" She stood there against the tree. The something flew in front of her and landed in the tree. A sharp butcher knife. Rachel screamed and ran. Where was the camp? "FINN!" She screamed. "HELP ME!" She kept running and then tripped over a rock. Her night was going awful. Finn yelled at her, she was stuck in the forest and now there's a killer with her.

Then someone stepped in front of her. She looked up and screamed as two arms grabbed her.

* * *

Blaine and Sam were sitting up in the tent. "Ryder and Mr. Schue have been gone for so long. Someone should go see if they're okay." Sam rolled his eyes. "Blaine, they will be back tomorrow morning, and if not, we'll send a search party." Sam said.

A scream rang through the camp site. "Sam, what was that?" Blaine asked. Sam ran out of the tent and Blaine followed. "What was that?" Unique asked frightened. The group looked in the woods and saw Finn. "Finn, What's happening?" Kurt demanded. Finn shrugged and replied in a worried voice, "I don't know! Rachel was yelling at me, I walk away and she's gone!"

"Rachel!" Everyone started to shout. Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck ran into the woods. "Rachel!" They shouted. "where is she?" Finn asked. Another scream. "RACH!" Finn yelled. They ran towards the screams and then stopped in front of the trees where Rachel was earlier. "That's Rachel's head band." Mike said. "It's covered in blood."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! What will happen? Message me your ideas.!**


	4. Help

**This is back to Rachel's Cliffhanger.**

_She kept running and then tripped over a rock. Her night was going awful. Finn yelled at her, she was stuck in the forest and now there's a killer with her. Then someone stepped in front of her. She looked up and screamed as two arms grabbed her._

They lifted her up and the person said, "R-Rachel." She knew the voice. "Ryder?! Oh my god you're bleeding!" Rachel exclaimed. "He killed Mr. Schue. I escaped." Ryder said. "Let's go. Can you run?" Ryder nodded and they started to run. "Wait, who is 'he?'" Rachel asked. Ryder explained. "He has a mask on, a face all stitched up. Like 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' but different man. He doesn't just use a chainsaw.

Rachel and Ryder turned when they heard someone yell, "RACHEL!" Rachel smiled. "They're looking for us!" Then a man jumped out with a hatchet. Rachel screams as loud a she could. Ryder pushes Rachel to run. The two run past trees and away from the man who was behind them. They stopped for breather. "That was him." Ryder said. "The ass who killed Mr. Schue." Rachel, gasping for breath, looked around. "Wait, shouldn't he be back there?" She asked. Ryder looked back and then fell to the ground as another guy tackled him.

"NO! RYDER!" Rachel screamed. Ryder struggled and then got out from under the man. Just then, the man pulled out an object and threw it to Ryder's leg. Ryder fell screaming in pain. It was a bear trap. The man pulled Ryder back and then raised the hatchet. Rachel watched and shook her head. "NO!" She cried. The hatchet came down and slip through Ryder's head. Rachel screamed and ran again.

"HELP! FINN! PUCK! SOMEONE!" She cried. She bumped into a person and screamed(Again.) "Mike!" Rachel said and hugged him. "Hi, Rachel?" "Why are you hugging Mike?" Puck asked while walking up. "Guys, Mr. Schue and Ryder are dead!" The boys looked at each other. "How do you know?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked around. "Ryder told me Schue was dead and I saw Ryder get a hatchet through his skull!" She cried into Finn's shoulder. "Guys, we should get back to the campsite." Finn said. The others agreed and walked back to the camp. In case Rach is right, we should take watch shifts." Sam suggested. "Me and Mike will go first." Puck said.

They got to the campsite and everyone ran to see if Rachel was OK, all Saying, "Rachel, are you alright?; What happened?" Unique came up. "Wait. Did you see Mr. Schue or Ryder?" She asked worried. Rachel's lips quivered. "They're both d-d-" She burst into tears before finishing, but they all knew what she was saying. "Ryder? Dead?" Marley, Kitty and Unique all burst into tears. Jake couldn't believe it. His best friend was dead.

* * *

Sam woke up and went to see if everyone was OK. "Everyone alive?" He asked. Everyone was there. "Alright, we need some people to find some help. Better help than what they offered." Finn said. "Who's going?" Blaine raised his hand. "I'll go." Santana said, "I will too." Along with Tina and Mike. The group packed up and started down the road.

Everyone wished them luck. They would need it. "So, If you and Kurt get out of this, will you propose to him?" Tina asked. "Yeah, you should." Santana added. "You're a good couple." Blaine sighed. "I don't think he loves me the same way anymore." Everyone was quiet for a while. Mike broke the silence. "What're we looking for?" He asked. Santana looked around. "Help." She said. "Gas station, diner, cops, that cabin." Everyone looked to where Santana pointed. "Wow." They said as they walked up to it.

They knocked on the door. A man, at least 40, opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked grumpily. "Umm, do you have a phone?" Santana asked. "Yeah." He said. "Come on in." Blaine, Mike and Tina walked in, but Santana stayed. "I'll wait for you." She said. The others nodded and walked in. Santana sat down and looked around. She looked to the shed and saw someone at the door.

Santana got up and walked to the shed. "Hello?" She asked. "Do you live here?" She got to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened with fear. In the shed, she saw Mr. Schue and Ryder's bodies. She screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Blaine, Tina and Mike looked back. "What was that?" Tina asked. "Santana?" Mike suggested. The man folded his arms. "Did you want to call the towers or what?" He asked. Blaine nodded then looked suspiciously at the man. "We never said anything about the tow trucks." He said. Santana burst in the door. "They killed Ryder and Schue!" She yelled.

Then a man stepped out of a door. "TINA BEHIND YOU!" Mike yelled. Tina turned and screamed as the man raised a mallet and slammed it into Tina's head, breaking her skull, killing her. "NO!" Blaine cried. The three ran out the door. "Get them, idiot!" The man yelled. The masked man ran outside and toward the group, but was walking.

The three ran through the woods, trying to find the road. "Where's the road?!" Mike yelled through tears. "KEEP RUNNING!" Blaine screamed. Blaine then fell on the ground, splitting his forehead open. Santana and Mike saw this and told Blaine to get up. He couldn't move his legs. He looked down and saw his legs were wrapped in razor wire. He ran into a trap.

Santana screamed as the man grabbed Blaine and put him over his shoulder. "HELP ME!" Blaine cried. "Help me, Guys!" The others were shifting. "We will, don't worry!" The man ran now and got to the cabin. "You got one!" The other man cheered. "Bring him to the cellar!" The masked man went to the sliding metal door and slammed it shut.

He walked down the stairs and set Blaine down, wrapping his arms behind his back with rope. "Please, don't kill me." Blaine begged. The man took a rag and stuffed it in Blaine's mouth, then putting tape over that. Blaine cried through them. _'__Someone please help me.' _He thought.

* * *

**What will happen? Who will get chopped up next? You decide in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	5. bloodbath

Mike and Santana sat in the road. "We just left him!" Santana cried. "He's gonna die!" Mike was in tears. "That freak killed her. Tina." Mike sobbed. Santana got up. "We have to tell the rest of the group." She said. "Make sure they don't go to that house." Mike stared at Santana and said, "You realize that by the time that's over, Blaine's gonna be dead."

Santana walked in circle, trembling to find out what to do. "We have to save him ourselves." She said. "Was that the best you could do?" Mike asked in an angered voice. "Well, Aisian Dance Boy, this is Dance Dance Execution now, so unless you have a better idea-" Santana was interrupted by Quinn.

They looked and saw Quinn, Marley, Puck, Sam and Unique. "What are you doing here?" Mike asked. Marley replied, "We wanted to make sure you were OK." Quinn looked around. "Where's Tina and Blaine?" She asked. Mike and Santana hesitated to answer. "The cabin. We found it and Tina is dead." Mike said. "Blaine is trapped." Everyone looked gasped, cried or stood still.

Puck crossed his arms. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked. "We gonna save Blaine or what?" Everyone agreed. They hiked up to the house and got to the front porch. "OK, what now, these guys are inside." Sam pointed out. "Maybe someone should distract them while the others get in." Unique suggested. Quinn shook her head.

"They'll kill that person." Quinn said. Everyone knew she could be right. Sam raised his arm up. "I'll do it." He said. "Sam no." Mike said. Sam sighed. "Listen. I really like Blaine. He and Tina are my best friends. With Tina gone, I'm going to be incomplete without him." Sam told them. Everyone wished him luck and to get out if they try to kill him.

The rest of the group goes to the back and in the kitchen. The man stepped outside to Sam. Everyone opened doors to anywhere. Before they were halfway done, a muffled scream rang out from behind a door. "I got it." Puck said reaching for the doorknob. His hand trembled then he grabbed it and turned it.

"I'm gonna go down and tell you through these walkies what i see, do and need." Marley said. "No, Marley, please don't." Unique said. "We've been through so much." Marley looks at Unique. "Don't worry. I promise to come out." She says smiling. "Tell Jake I love him." Marley walks down the stairs as everyone rushes outside.

Marley is behind a stack of crates. She sees a giant man above a table and on the table is Blaine. He is crying through the tape, also has a blindfold on his eyes and struggles against his binds. The man keeps hurting him with sharp tools. Marley picks up the walkie talkie. "I need a distraction so I can get Blaine." She says into the device. Quinn replies. "On it."

The man hears the glass being hit outside, and he runs up. The door at the top of the stairs closes and Marley runs to the table. She grabs the razor wire, when Blaine tugs and cries in pain from his skin being cut. "Blaine, it's me, Marley!" She tells him. She grabs pliers and cuts the wire, so Blaine is free.

Blaine takes off his Blindfold and tape. "Marley, thank you." Blaine says gasping for breath. "Can you walk?" Marley asked. Blaine nods. "My legs are fine. He was gonna break those with a mallet later." He tells her. They start walking when they hear a female scream and look up to the window, and see blood splatter on it. They run up the stairs and hide in the kitchen.

The man walks by and they walk out to where their friends were supposed to be. Marley screams at the sight of the body. "Unique!" She cried. Then the door busted into pieces as the man ran out with a chainsaw. The two scream and run to the barn. They close the door and lock it. They see their friends. "You're all ok!" Blaine exclaimed.

Sam smiled and hugged Blaine. "I'm glad you're OK." Sam tells Blaine. "You're my best friend, you know that?" Blaine chuckles when the chainsaw cuts through. "Oh, My God, he's coming!" Quinn screamed. "There's no other way out!" Puck yelled. Blaine gawked at the door. "We need something to protect ourselves!" He yelled. Then, the saw stopped.

"Where is he?" Marley asked in tears. Puck backed into the wall. "Where is h-" Before he could finish, a machete came through the wall and impaled Puck through the chest. Everyone screamed as the wall was breaking. "Up the ladder, go go!" Sam yelled. Everyone climbed up and Blaine was next. "Go, Sam!" Blaine demanded. "You first!" Sam pushed Blaine up.

Sam started to climb. Blaine offered his hand and Sam grabbed it. Blaine started pulling when Sam suddenly was pulled back. "NO!" Blaine screamed as the man started to pull Sam down. The man stuck a knife into Sam's stomach. Sam opened his mouth in shock. "Sam?" Blaine questioned, tears developing. Sam fell back off the ladder and laid on the floor, motionless. "Sam, no!" Blaine cried.

The man now started to climb the ladder. "Climb across this beam!" Quinn yelled as she started to crawl. Marley came after, then Santana. Mike started when they heard a crack. The girls looked back. "We're still on! Be careful!" Santana yelled as she got off the beam. Marley reached for Santana's hand. "Santana, help." She begged. The beam lowered and shook, making Marley flip.

"MARLEY!" Santana screamed. Marley was under the beam now. "I'm alright." She said. Then the beam fell with Mike and Marley on it. Blaine, Santana and Quinn screamed. Mike was alive, but his leg was broken. "Girls, what about me?" Blaine called. "Oh no, Blaine, behind you!" Quinn screamed. Blaine turned and the man swung the knife, cutting his arm. Blaine fell over the edge.

Blaine landed hard on his back. He moved around in pain. "Blaine, you OK?" Mike asked while hissing in pain. "Yeah. We have to get you out of here." Blaine said. Mike shook his head. "No. I can't move my leg. Just leave me." Mike said. Sam suddenly rose. "Sam?" Blaine asked in amazement. "Let's go." Sam demanded. The two boys ran out and turned for the girls, just to see Mike get his head chopped off.

The girls rode down on a rope and were about to run, when Quinn was yanked back. The girls screamed as Quinn's throat was sliding open. Santana ran to the boys and the three ran into the woods. They had to get the others out of there.

* * *

**With only 10 survivors left, Your turn to decide who will be the survivors. Poll will be up soon. Remember to suggest ideas! **


	6. Separated

**Last time on GLEE: Forest. The New Directions went on a camping trip and then Quinn crashed their car. They have no way out so they looked for a way out and then everyone pretty much died. Now there's only ten people left and after reading, help the writer get ideas into their head because they can't think of how to make the rest of the story. That's what you missed on GLEE!**

* * *

Blaine, Sam and Santana ran down the dark road. "Are we going the right way?" Santana asked obviously freaked out. Sam looked left to right. "Um... I can't tell!" Sam shouted. "If only there was a landmark or something!" Blaine looked around and saw the tire tracks over the side. "Wait... that's Quinn's car!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What?" The others asked. "Look, these tire tracks go off the side of the road. Quinn drove off like that, remember?" The other two looked there. Blaine pointed to where the car came. "This way to the camp." He said. the three ran forward and towards the camp.

* * *

"What if something happened to all of them?" Kurt asked. Mercedes looked down the road again. "Nothing! I don't get it!" Mercedes yelled. "Where is everyone?" Kitty and Jake looked at each other. "What if Marley is really hurt?" Kitty asks. "What if they don't know where she is?" Jake thought for a minute. "I hope she's alright. Maybe they're coming back." He said. Just then, a scream called from down the road.

Everyone listened. "Who is that?" Artie asked. They listened again as they came closer. "Santana?" Finn called. The group ran to the road and saw the three running. "What happened?!" Kurt asked looking at Blaine. "No time to explain! Everyone is dead and we have to go!" Sam yelled. Mercedes snapped her fingers. "Aw hell to the naw! There is no psycho after us! Why would there be?" Mercedes snapped.

Kitty screams to get their attention. "Guys, where's Artie?" She asked. Everyone looked around and called Artie's name. Then a tow truck's lights turned on. The man with the mask stepped out with a machete. "That's him!" Santana cried. Everyone ran for the woods. Kitty and Jake ran to the side and then to the truck. "Kitty, why are we here?" Jake asked, panicked. Kitty put her hand on the handle. "We can get help!" She replied opening the door. Artie's dead body fell out.

Kitty screamed and Jake pulled her back. "Come on!" Jake shouted. The man came up and shoved the machete into his chest. Kitty screamed again. "Run!" Jake yelled as he was stabbed. Kitty ran through the woods, crying. "Guys!" She called. "Help me!" She ran through the dark woods. She tripped and landed flat on her face. She got up and felt blood flowing down her forehead. She trembled as she continued walking. Leaves crackled from a bush and Kitty flinched. "G-guys?" She asked shakily. A hand reached out and pulled her in.

The hand covered her mouth as she tried screaming. "Quiet. You'll bring him over here." Finn? Kitty looked around. Rachel, too. "Kitty, are you OK?" Rachel asked. She nodded. "Jake and Artie are dead." Kitty told them. Rachel and Finn looked to each other. "Artie?" Rachel couldn't believe it. "Anything on the rest of the group?" Kitty asked. Finn shook his head. "Nothing yet. I'm sure their fine." Finn said. Then a scream rang out through the woods. "MERCEDES!"

* * *

"NO!" Mercedes screamed as Kurt was pulled into the darkness. "KURT!" Blaine cried through tears. Blaine ran to the man and jumped onto him. "You ass! Let go of my boyfriend!" Blaine yelled while punching. The man let go of kurt and threw Blaine. He raised the machete and swiped down. Blaine felt no pain though. just a warm liquid on his face. He opened an eye and gasped at the sight.

"Sam?!" Blaine shouted confused. Sam was on the ground. Blaine crawled to him and held him in his arms. "Sam, why did you do that?" Blaine asked in tears. Sam smiled weakly. "I wanted you to be safe. You're my best friend." Sam said. Blaine smiled through his tears. "Blaine. I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna die." Sam said. Blaine sobbed. "No. Please Sam." Blaine begged.

"It's OK, Blaine." Sam said still smiling. "I'm gonna be alright." Sam closed his eyes as Blaine cried. "Sam! Please, just wake up!" Blaine sobbed into the limp body. "BLAINE!" Kurt screeched. "BLAINE, BEHIND YOU!" Blaine turned his head, shocked as a knife came down. Blaine raised his arm and it was cut open. Blaine backed away on all fours. The man takes out the machete and runs to Blaine and swings it overhand.

* * *

Santana runs into Kitty, Rachel and Finn. "You hear those screams?" Santana asks. The others nod as they run to find their friends. After a while, they find them, but see the man swing at Blaine. Blaine falls to the ground, blood coming out. "NO!" Kurt cries. Finn runs to Kurt and grabs him. "Don't, he'll get you, too!" Finn tells him. The man grabs the two bodies and runs.

"He's going back to the house!" Kitty decides. "Blaine's still alive! we have to help him!" Kurt demands the group. The group looks at each other and looks to kurt. "Kurt," Finn starts. "We think we should-"


	7. Reunited

**Getting close to the end. Maybe three more chapters.**

* * *

Blaine and Sam Woke up and saw they were tied to each other, back to back with tape over their mouths. They looked into the sides of each other's eyes. Blaine noticed the guy who took them for the first time. He was doing... What was he doing? Then he saw it. He was cutting Artie's face off. Blaine looked away and shut his eyes.

The man started stitching things together and then put on the face like a mask. He then took a needle and shoved it into his cheek and made sure it was secure. He then walked over to the boys and grabbed scissors. He put them to the the ropes and cut them, but quickly tied Blaine's arms together again.

He placed Sam onto the table and used Razor wire to tie him down. He grabbed a knife and started to trace around Sam's body. Sam watched the knife go around his arms. Then the man places the knife on Sam's left arm and dragged it down. Sam screamed into the tape as the skin was cut. Blaine closed his eyes and begged for someone to help them.

The man then started to cut Sam's leg. Sam screamed in agony as the blade cut into his thigh. Then they all heard a crash and the basement door open. "Get up her, you idiot!" The smaller man from upstairs yelled. "Someone's outside the house!" The man ran upstairs and closed the door. Sam and Blaine struggled to get out when the door opened again. They both started crying in fear of what would happen next.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered. Blaine opened his eyes as Kurt, Mercedes and Santana ran down the stairs. They untied their friends and helped them to get out. "I don't think I can run." Sam said looking at his bleeding leg. Mercedes looked upstairs. "We won't need to run, Sam." Mercedes said. Then the door outside opened. "OK. now we need to run." Santana said. Blaine pointed to the back. "There are holes over there. They lead to tunnels!" He exclaimed. The group ran for the tunnels and Pushed Sam in first.

Kurt went next, then Mercedes and Blaine and Santana. Santana was halfway through the hole when she stopped. "Oh my god." She said. She looked at her foot. "My leg is tied in wire!" She screamed. Her friends started to pull her through, when suddenly, an axe stuck out of her chest. Everyone screamed as Santana was pulled back. "RUN!" Sam yelled. The group ran down the tunnels and then separated.

"Oh no." Blaine said as he noticed the others were gone. He was about to yell, when he remembered there was someone else down there with him. He started walking forward, or which ever way he was going. He took a turn but stopped, seeing it was complete darkness. He turned around when he heard footsteps. He looked back over to the darkness, listening to the steps. "Mercedes?" He whispered. "Kurt, Sam?" Then the footsteps stopped. Blaine squinted as he took a step forward. Then a flash of silver went over his face.

He fell back, looking back up to see the man walking towards him. Blaine screamed as he got up and ran down the tunnel. The man now ran for Blaine. Blaine cried for help as loud as he could. Then he saw light. He ran towards it and saw it was a hole that possibly led outside. He got down and crawled through. He fell out of the other end, quickly backing away, breathing heavily.

"I hope the other's are OK." Blaine said to himself. He got up and walked in the woods. "New Directions?!" Blaine called. "It's me Blaine." No answer. He sat down under a tree, knees up to his chest. He waited in silence, always looking around. Then he heard screaming. He got up and looked. He turned around and ran into Kitty. "Kitty, what happened?" Blaine asked. Kitty gasped for breath, looking around and was shaking.

"H-He came for us! Finn and Rachel got away, but- Oh my god, where is everyone else?" Kitty asked in tears. Blaine shook his head. "I jut got out of the tunnels. I don't know where anyone is." Blaine replied. Then they heard Mercedes call for help. They ran to her where Blaine came out of the tunnels. "Mercedes!" Kitty cried. "Where is everyone else?" Mercedes looked in back of her. "I don't know. Sam ran off somewhere."

Blaine was then lost in thought. "These tunnels must be how he gets around." Blaine said. "But that could mean..." Mercedes turned her head and screamed. The man stood at the end of the tunnel, watching Mercedes. "HELP ME! GET ME OUT!" Mercedes screamed to them. Kitty and Blaine started digging with their hands, now starting to bleed from the rocks in the dirt and mud. The man came closer.

The man now started running to Mercedes with a hook. "You know what, I'll find a new way out!" She yelled while running away. The two outside backed away while hearing Mercedes' screams. "Is he gone?" Kitty asked. Blaine didn't answer. "GUYS!" He called. Just then, Kurt, Sam, and Rachel ran to the group. "Where's Mercedes and Santana?" Rachel asked. Kurt shook his head. "Santana's dead." He said. "But the guy chased Mercedes down there." Kitty added.

Blaine looked in. "I don't know if she's dead or-" Blaine couldn't finish. His curly hair was grabbed and he was pulled. Everyone screamed, trying to pull Blaine back in. "Let him go!" Kurt cried. They finally started pulling Blaine back. Then, the group fell back, bringing an unwanted guest. "NO!" Kitty screamed. Everyone got up, ready to run, when Blaine was grabbed. The man raised the hook and stabbed it into Blaine's stomach twice. Blaine opened his mouth in a silent scream.

Blood trickled out of his mouth. The man ran off after that. Everyone ran to Blaine. "No, Blaine!" Kurt cried, tears coming in. He looked at Blaine's bloodied body. "Anyone have a cotton shirt on?" Kitty asked in tears as well. Sam took off his shirt to reveal a wife beater. He gave the shirt to Kitty, who placed it on the wound. Blaine winced and hissed at the pain.

"It's gonna be alright, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine grinned a bit. "Kurt. I'm no doctor." Blaine said weakly. "But I know I can't make it." Kurt shook his head. "No, no, no!" Kurt yelled. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and flipped it open. "I was gonna ask in the car, but we kinda crashed." Blaine said. "If none of this happened, what would you say?" Kurt cried at the ring.

"I would have said yes." Kurt says, still crying. Finn and Mercedes then come up. "Oh no." The group watches as Blaine closes his eyes. Everyone has now started crying at Blaine's death. Rachel then started to say something. "My Immortal." She said. The group nods and begins to sing.

**Song - "My Immortal" by Evanscence. I DON'T OWN THE SONG!**

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me..._  
_All of me..._  
_All of me..._  
_All..._

The group shed tears after the song was done. They just sat there and cried. Let it all out. Later, when they stopped, Rachel got up. "That wasn't just for Blaine. That was for everyone." She said. "Let's go get help." Kitty said.

* * *

**Awww. Poor Blaine! D-X That part was all thanks to Zeldaisawesome123 for the idea! I don't own My Immortal by Evanscence. I made that clear. So, ending is coming up soon. Suggest ideas please! Thank you!**


	8. Finale

**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHAT MY NEXT STORY SHOULD BE ON MY PAGE! THANK YOU!**

* * *

The remaining six of the group walked down the road, not sure which way they're going. "Are we going the right way?" Mercedes asked. No one answered. No one knew which way to go. No land marks. After what seemed like an hour of walking, or in Sam's case, limping, they finally ended up at the camp. The group couldn't believe their eyes.

No bodies. No cars. No tents. "Where is all our stuff?" Kurt asked in a disbelieving voice. Everyone looked around. "My phone was in the car!" Kitty complained. "Mine too!" Rachel and Mercedes said together. Sam limped over to sit by a tree, when he trips and falls flat of his stomach. He hisses in pain then sees keys. Car keys.

"I found car keys!" Sam exclaimed. The rest of the group looked at them. "That's for the car Finn was driving." Rachel says. They look around, trying to find Finn's car. "Look!" Kurt shouted. "A car!" Kitty yells. The group sees a car hidden behind the bushes, along with the other cars. "Come on." Finn says. "Time to get in." The group gets in, Finn and Rachel in front and everyone else in back.

The car drove down the road, everyone in silence. Sam broke the silence. "Anyone else notice we haven't seen that freaky guy in, like, an hour?" Sam asked. Everyone looked at Sam and then Finn stopped the car. He looks at the road and at the gas meter. "OK, nothing up here." Finn said, driving again. Finn looked back to Sam and said, "Sam, we're fi-" But was interrupted by Rachel, screaming, "He's right in front of us!"

The Man stood in the middle of the road with a chainsaw. Finn swerved the car left to right, causing the car to lead next to the man, who used the chainsaw to scratch the side of the car, cutting into the back ire. They keep driving. "We're OK!" Finn cried, almost laughing. Then the car flipped around, landing on the top. Rachel opened her eyes and looked around. She looked to where Finn was. "FINN!" Rachel screamed.

Finn had apparently went through the windshield, but was stopped when they landed, and his neck was stopped by the glass, now sticking into his throat. "Is anyone else OK?" Rachel asked. She looked in the back, seeing Sam, Kurt, Mercedes and Kitty on the ground. "We're fine." Kitty said. Then they saw the chainsaw drill into a window, cutting Mercedes leg. She screamed.

The van was then flipped over, everyone landed in seats. "Where is he?" Kitty asked, freaked. There was a silence. Then a battle axe stabbed into the roof. Everyone screamed as it tore a hole, which the man used to grab Rachel's head. Rachel's head was pulled through. Everyone tried to pull her back down, but the man was too strong. He raised the axe and swung it down.

Rachel's body came down, just now headless. Everyone screamed and jumped out of the car. "Come on!" Kurt yelled, motioning the group to follow. Kitty grabbed something from the car and followed. The group ran down the road. "Where are we going?" Sam asked. Kurt looked around. "I don't know." He said. "But he's not following us. Kitty, what is that?" Kitty looked at the object.

"It's my iphone. If I can get a signal, I can contact the police!" Kitty exclaimed. "How many bars do you have?" Mercedes asked. Kitty frowned. "Shit! Only two!" She complained. "Good enough!" Kurt said. Kitty dialed in 911 and waited. "Hi, my name is Kitty Wilde, I'm here with my friends, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. All of our friends have been murdered." She explained to the person on the phone.

"Oh, we're in Dead Man's Forest close to the outside of Lima. Thank you!" Kitty sighed with relief. "They'll be here in at least a half an hour." The others all sighed and cheered. "This is almost over!" Sam said. Mercedes then started to scream. Sam turned and saw the man standing behind him. The man punched Sam, making him fly into a tree.

"SAM!" Mercedes called. The friends ran to Sam's aid and ran into the woods. After running for about five minutes, they stopped to take a short break. "Oh man, I hope they find us." Kurt pleads. Kitty feels tears going down her cheek. Wait, she's not crying. She wiped her face and saw the crimson colored liquid on her hands. She saw that everyone had crimson on their faces now. She looked up and screamed.

Above them were all their friends, each hanging by their necks in the tree. "Oh my gosh!" Sam yelled. Kurt looked at all the bodies. But he had suspicion about them. "Wait, there's one less up there!" Kurt said. "Blaine's body isn't up there." Everyone saw that. "Where is he?" Mercedes asked. The man came out of no where, swinging his axe. Kitty screamed as he followed her.

"HELP!" She cried. She ran out of the woods and across the road. She saw cop cars and started to wave her hands. "HELP! I'M KITTY WILDE!" She cried. The cars stopped and officers got out. "Kitty?" One asked. She nodded as the man ran to her. "That's him! He's the man who killed my friends." She screamed. The officers started shooting at the man, the other's watching him fall.

* * *

Later, The cabin was burnt down with the other man in it. The group was being interviewed about the situation, while being bandaged up. "We got a live one, here!" A medic shouted. A gurney was being rolled to the group. "Anyone know him?" He asked. They looked at the person lying on the gurney. "You're alive?!" Sam said in disbelief. Kitty put her hands over her mouth. "You lived!" She said.

"I can't believe it! I'm glad your OK." Mercedes said. Kurt held the person's hand. "Blaine, it's great to see you alive." He said. Blaine smiled back, weakly. "I cannot wait to be home." Blaine said. The trucks all loaded up and drove off. "we shouldn't ever look back at this." Kitty said. "Way too many bad memories." Sam agreed. "What happens now?" Mercedes asks the group. No one answers.

* * *

Blaine woke up in his hospital bed to see Joe, Sugar, Rory and Brittany. "Hey guys." Blaine said. "We heard about what happened." Rory said. "Lord Tubbington told me after trying to do drugs he bought online. I though he was just high." Brittany says. Everyone is quiet. "So, are you OK?" Joe asks. "No. I'm gonna be in here for a while and now, Glee club is over. We don't have enough members." The four look to each other.

"That sucks. We won regionals for nothing." Brittany says in an angry voice. "What happens now?" Sugar asks.

* * *

"And that's the end of my story." Artie says. Everyone applauds. "That was awesome, Artie!" Marley exclaimed. "That would be the best horror movie ever!" Kitty says. "I like it. Full of suspense." Jake says. Tina grins. "Or when Blaine was almost dying and gave Kurt the wedding ring, that was cute!" She exclaimed. Artie rolled over to the lights and turned them back on. "Thanks guys."

"OK, now, who would star in it and direct it? Artie Abrams wrote it it." Kitty said. Everyone thought for a minute. "We'd all star in it." Blaine said. "And Rob Zombie can direct it!" Ryder shakes his head. "No way, Wes Craven!" Jake folds his arms. "Michael Bay." He says. Everyone agrees with that. Everyone gets up to leave. "How did you come up with that?" Unique asked on the way out.

Artie shrugs. "I don't know." Artie says. They walk out and turn off the lights. Then a shadow comes out and opens the door to leave.

* * *

**MWA HA HA! Happy ending, right? Right? Shut up, who asked you? Anyway, this was exciting to write, sad it's over. Did you like it? I hope so cuz if you didn't i'll track you down and yo a$$ up! Ooops. Sorry, my bad side was taking over me. OK, i'm ending this now. Bye bye!**


End file.
